Comforters have been altered in many ways, different embodiments providing for different levels of warmth for the lower extremities, and others providing different warmth for multiple occupants. But none unto now have provided for both.
In addition to not being previously disclosed, said invention has gained an increasingly wide market, as the measurements of the various sizes of mattresses across the nation are not only being shaved or added to in surface measurements, but also varying greatly in depth. Thus, comforters and sheets which are intended to be specific in their longitudinal and lateral draping over the sides of the mattress, are now often unable to fit just as intended for any size rating of bed. For example, a Double bed, generally measuring 54xe2x80x3 in width by 75xe2x80x3 in length from most manufacturers, may be 57xe2x80x3 by 74xe2x80x3 from another each with different mattress depths as well! So, a more universal, square comforter, such as that disclosed herein, is increasingly viable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,995 to Wu provides a comforter with different warmth characteristics for two occupants with a light side, a warm side, and a transitional area between, with specific stacked layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,125 to Owenby details a comforter which provides a warmer lower portion than the upper portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,284 to Marquette describes a comforter using a one-weave manufacturing process with two halves of different warmth characteristics for two occupants.
None of these, nor other patents, however, provide all that the disclosed invention offers, nor the versatility of this invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a comforter which has dual warmth characteristics, which may be oriented in any direction without loss of comfort or coverage, thus providing extra warmth for the lower extremities or for a second occupant according to user""s preference
It is another object of the present invention to provide a comforter which is aesthetically pleasing, having the appearance of a xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d comforter by having a similar thickness and appearance across the exterior of the comforter, the evidence of the two halves being only the chosen method used to indicate them.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a comforter which more universally fits bed sizes that are slightly different in measurements than what is typical.